


I Don't Need Help(Wally)

by MorganSunflowers



Series: Flashfam Femreader! [3]
Category: The Flash - All Media Types, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Abandonment, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Child Abandonment, Dick Grayson & Wally West Friendship, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Help, Hurt No Comfort, Minor Artemis Crock/Dick Grayson, Minor Barry Allen/Iris West, Sleeping Together, Teenagers, Wally West is Kid Flash, Worried Barry Allen, Worried Wally West, Worry, Young Justice Season 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:21:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26002603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganSunflowers/pseuds/MorganSunflowers
Summary: Reader is 17, Wally is 18. After her parent's leave, she ends up in her house all alone. Wally, is really worried about her but she says she doesn't need help, Wally's not buying it. Plus Grayson likes blonde's instead of red-heads
Relationships: Barry Allen/Iris West, Mary West/Rudolph West, Wally West/Reader
Series: Flashfam Femreader! [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1887295
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

Five months since my parent's left. I came back to my house from Keystone High School afterwards one day only to find their thing's gone. A note saying that they deserve a forever vacation. I didn't have any other family by blood. Though the West and Allen family have become my family. Ever since I dated Wally and met them they've been nothing but kind. I open the fridge, grabbing something to eat. My parent's we're rich. They value money more than me. Not that I should be complaining I just sometimes wish I had a family like Wally did. I shut the fridge and ate my food. Afterwards I got dressed in my uniform to go to the Cave. I went to the Cave. 

-"B03 H/N" 

I hear a swoosh sound, feeling a gentle peck on my cheek and know it's my boyfriend. I take a relaxing breath 

"you're such a dork" I chuckled 

I missed Wally so much especially without having my parent's. He's my only family now and his family. He stood in front of me smiling. I kissed him and hugged him. He smiled and returned the gesture 

He chuckled "somebody missed me, you alright babe?" 

"I am now" 

"there you are!" Artemis exclaims as she walks in "get off my best friend kid. I need to steal for just a few moment's" 

"Aww come on, Artemis" Wally whined 

She grabbed my shoulder "listen gal he wants you I need you to help me like right now!" 

I look at Wally's frowning face "I promise you'll have me all to yourself in a minute" 

"great now let's book it" Artemis said relieved

I followed her outside to the beach. She had her hands on her head. She was stressed, and tense 

"okay Arty what's up girl?" 

"I don't why I did it? He's not into me, we are friend's.. What have I done to our relationship, anyway he's not anything more than just that a friend" she stammered she speaks solemnly "I just got caught up in the moment, right?" she groaned "but damn those lips" she clinched one of her fist putting it on her forehead "tell me I don't sound crazy" 

"lovestruck and crazy are not the same thing" 

She glared at me "dammit Y/N don't say love! Don't say anything related to that!" 

"okay what about a code word because no offense Artemis it's, pretty obvious you like whoever this guy is"

She sighed deeply softening her expression to a solemn look "I hate you so much right now, ok how about, traught"

"ok you are in traught wha-" wait I've heard that word, Robin "Bird-Boy?" 

"shhhh shh-ut!" she takes a deep breath 

I held my laugh in because Dick, always had a thing for blondes I just didn't know that Artemis was on that list. I should have noticed he always smiles at her fondly and so does she. She takes a deep breath 

"what do I do? And do not tell your blabbering boyfriend about this" 

"doesn't leave this room I love him to death but he can not keep a secret to save his life. As for what to do don't you have a school dance at your school. Maybe you can go see him and see where the night takes you" 

"Y/N, you are the world's best friend thank you for listening to me rant!" 

She hugged me I chuckled "love you too" 

We parted moments later after a long mission I sat on the couch in the lounge. Wally laying on his head on my thigh with one arm behind my back and his other arm across my legs. Artemis, walked in and sat on the chair. She took a deep breath obviously mad about something. 

"you are not stealing my girlfriend again" Wally exclaims without making eye contact 

"what's wrong, Artemis?" 

"I told my mom about the dance and she's making me go shopping for a new dress with her" 

"well at least she cares about you" I mumbled 

Wally, popped his head up dammit the one time I'm the one that says something stupid 

"what's that supposed to mean?" 

"nothing" 

"what happened, Y/N" Wally demanded 

"Wally, can we please talk about this later?" I begged 

"alright" he sighs in a frustrated tone and kisses my thigh laying his head back down 

That day Wally and I went to my house. He sat on the chair by the living room holding the note my parent's left me. He was quiet he's never quiet. 

"Wally?" 

"we're having a sleepover at my house" his tone playful but he's serious 

"you're Dad will kill you! Absolutely not, Wally" 

"I'm not asking Y/N look you can sneak in tonight and leave in the morning. I'd rather you stay but like you said 'my dad would kill me'" 

"Wally, no absolutely not" 

"will race and I promise you that I won't go that fast. You win I'll drop it, and if I win we get to have a sleepover at my house" 

"or you could just listen to me when I say I'm okay" 

"nope" 

"dammit, Wally I'm fine here there's air conditioning, food and water I'll survive" 

"you're alone, Y/N. I love you babe but you're coming home with me" 

I roll my eye's he kissed me and super-speeded away. I sigh deeply, what am I going to do with him? That night I stayed with Wally. We both laud in his bed. His arm draped over me. He kissed my neck inhaling and then exhaled 

"easy there babe no hanky panky" 

"yes ma'am"


	2. Chapter 2

Week past I continued to stay in Wally's room and leave early in the morning before his parent's left. In his room Saturday night snowstorm outside. I cursed knowing leaving in the morning will suck. Wally sat up 

"hey it's snowing we'll get to--" 

"hello idiot! I need to leave before--" as if on que I hear a knock

"Wally, sweetheart schools been canceled Monday, do to the storm" 

"thanks Mom" 

"thanks Ms West" I gasp covering my face 

I quickly got dressed to leave. 

"Wally who was that?!" Mary asked 

"no one mom!" Wally hastily said 

I walk to the window Wally ran stopping me 

"you're not leaving" he demanded 

The door opened I see Wally's parent's 

"Y/N?!" Mary gasped 

"both of you in the kitchen!" Rudy demanded 

We walk to the kitchen embarrassment and guilt consume me 

"sit!" he demanded Wally and I sat down "alright just what the hell is going on? Wally, I expect better from you letting a girl into our house!" he looks at me glaring my heart dropped "and you Y/N!" 

"Rudy" Mary hissed "Wally I hope Y/N isn't here because of the reason I am afraid she is"

"nothing was going on Mrs and Mr West" I reassure embarrassed 

"then, why?" Rudy says harshly and takes a deep calming breath

"look I know what I did was juvenile, even for me. Y/N's parent's left --"

"Wally" I hissed "that's my business" 

"Y/N, you're parent's haven't come back?" Mary's voice concerning as any mothering person would be

I stood my walking to the door 

"it's OK, Mrs. West I'm fine I'm ok in fact I'm gonna go back home"

"Y/N, you're all alone there you're not going anywhere" Wally demanded 

"oh, Y/N you need somewhere to stay" Mary insisted 

"Mary's right Y/N Wally can take the couch and you can sleep in his room" Rudy insisted 

"or we could both--" Wally stammered seeing Rudy glare at him

"don't push it, son"

"I don't want to be anymore of a trouble to you, I've already come into your house uninvited" 

"Y/N, I'll admit that I'd wish you didn't come here the way you did--" Mary cut her husband off 

"we only want what's best for you two, and thing's can happen even when unintended. Stay for the night and I promise you tomorrow we will figure out what's best for you" 

That following day I was invited to Barry and Iris's one year wedding anniversary. We all left I sat in the back seat with Wally. He held my hand I fondly smile to him. He looks back at me with adoration. Moment's later at the party. I feel claustrophobic. I guess I'm stressed about what will happen to me? I don't want to be put in the system. I might as well be a orphan. I look at Wally talking to his mom. I walked outside to the back porch. I look in the window I see the West's and Allen's a, real family. Why couldn't I have that? Why don't my parent's give a shit about me? I leaned on the railing looking at the ground. I hear the door open and see, Barry. I smiled hiding my depressed state

"hey, Barry"

"hey, Y/N so how are you? Heard you're parent's went on a little vacation"

I shrug my shoulders rolling my eye's "yeah, but they should be back for their worthless daughter in no time" I say sarcastic "sorry that was.. Selfish of me to say"

"Y/N, there is not a selfish bone in your body. Wally, adores you because you are a good person. If you're parent's can't see that then their the selfish one's"

I feel my eye's swell "I don't understand why I can't have a family like Wally's, I try to do right by my parent's and they left me" my voice brittle and my chin trembled "left me" I cried

Barry, hugged me "I'm so sorry, Y/N"

"I can't go to foster care. I'm so SC-scared"

"hey, don't be scared I promise you're not going to be in the system"

"yeah, and how do you think you are going to keep that from happening?"

We parted I dried my tear stain cheeks "stay here"

"what no absolutely not, I can't do that to you and Iris. I've already caused enough trouble with Wally's parent's"

"Y/N, come on now you're not just Wally's girlfriend. You're apart of this family West and Allen. Tell you what just stay the night and we'll take it day by day"

"I don't know Barry"

"I bet Iris well agree with me"

I chuckled "Iris agreeing with you this I have to see" I joked

He laughed "is that a yes"

"I'll talk to Iris then we'll see"

"great you can come with Wally and me on patrol!"

I roll my eye's afterwards that night Barry and I went to his house. He showed me my room. It was the guest room. Wally had stayed in occasionally when he spent the night with them. A queen size bed, two nightstands and dresser. Iris walked in with a smile 

"I know it's not--" I cut her off

"no, no it's perfect I love it thank you both so much for what you're doing for me" my voice brittle from my emotions overwhelmed with relief, and love 

Iris, touched my cheek "our pleasure Y/N" she hugged me 

Barry, touched my shoulder "get some sleep and we'll be in our room if you need us"

Iris and I parted I smiled with tears. I dry my tears Barry, hugged me goodnight and they left. I look in the room and take a relaxing breath. I'm gonna be OK.


End file.
